drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Tiberius
About Captain Tiberius Oomagu was a Marxist Captain from the planet Zenthrall. He was bisexual twice divorced former banking manager, born in the year 7986 which is 46 years before he died. Adventures Childhood Tiberius was the child of Emily Oomagu and Zebedee Oomagu. He was born in the year 7986 in The Empress Julia Medical Centre. As a child he developed a passion for Board Games and Party Games, spending many weekends studying the history of monopoly and writing Cluedo fanfiction. This eventually lead to him getting into a fight at school, after the school bully referred to charades as “a bit boring in my opinion”. It was here when he learned the value of making your opponents comfortable before attacking them. A skill he utilised when exterminating rats for his Saturday job. University Years At University he pursued his passion for gameology, achieving one of the highest grades possible and causing the Dean to commit suicide in disgust. At University he met his first love, Annabelle Flemyurth, with their relationship ultimately culminating in a night of wild passion in the bins of a nearby dentist. Times at the Mine Due to a recession at the time, Tiberius found his degree in gameology to be worthless, causing him to volunteer at the empire’s mines instead. Tiberius worked in the mines for 3 years but found the job to be consistently exhausting and soul-crushing, with his board game themed Tumblr blog being his only form of comfort. Great Flipnorth Massacre One day in the mines a rogue time lord known as The Doctor broke into the mines in search of ‘missing episodes’, causing The Doctor to destroy the mines after an argument with the foreman. Tiberius was found in the rubble after two days. The disaster caused the economy to collapse and the entire imperial family to commit suicide, causing the planet to eventually become Marxist. Banking Manager Tiberius spent several years in therapy after being severely shell shocked. After, coming to a stable state he reconnected with Annabelle, who was running a local charity raffle at the time. The prize for the raffle was ownership of a bank that had come out of business since the planet had been Marxism-ised. Tiberius won this and was able to do a pretty good job at it considering he had no idea how to run a bank. First Marriage While working as a bank manager he met a woman named Gyrhn Imslip who started working for the bank as a laugh. She bonded with Tiberius over their shared hatred of cows. Upon a night of vandalism in a local farm Tiberius proposed to Gyrhn, with them getting married in The Church of Blue Sky Studios’ 2005 Film Robots. Despite years of joy Tiberius found he was no longer able to love her after she said Pop-Up Pirate was better than Gooey Louie. Causing Tiberius to divorce Gyrhn and burn the bank down. Second Marriage Tiberius worked as a pencil collector until he was drafted for Zenthrall’s war against the Voord. It was here he met Andrew F’fut, one of the soldiers in Tiberius’ battalion, Andrew and Tiberius eventually grew to love each other, with them being married on top of a pile of Voord corpses and spending their honeymoon on an even bigger pile of Voord corpses. After the war ended Tiberius began to work his way up the ranks and become a captain, causing Andrew to divorce him for selling out. The Adventures of Captain Oomagu After the state military and state police merged Tiberius had a bunch of adventures that would make some cracking spin-off audios. Death Some time afterwards, he became a banking manager, and rose the ranks to become Captain. When The Doctor returned to Zenthrall, having regenerated 4 times since their last encounter, Tiberius captured him and challenged him to a game of Guess Who in order to determine The Doctor's fate. Unfortunately for him, this bores The Doctor, leading to Ninja Bob slicing off Tiberius' hand and The Doctor sonicing him to death. Appearances * The Bore Games Category:Enemies Category:Communists Category:Zenthrallians Category:Characters Killed by The Doctor Category:LGBTQ+ Characters